Users Alliances
Please follow these rules, so every user can have a space for their alliance, and the page loads faster for everyone: To edit, just press the "EDIT" button on the top left side of the page. It's better to edit in source mode, so, click on the "source tab" at the top right, and then add your alliance at the bottom. JUST COPY AND PASTE the following text inside the box (it's not a form to fill), before editing the page, and modify it with your own info about your alliance: 'name of the alliance here' or use an Slider Picture Gallery: Image 1 here.png| caption text here Image 2 here.png| caption text here Image 3 here.png| caption text here Description about your alliance here :Requirements here: *requirement 1 here *requirement 2 here *requirement 3 here Then to apply the changes just click on 'Publish' or if you want to see a preview of the changes first click on the 'Preview' 'button. That's all! After the admins has checked your alliance information, it will be added to the front main page, inside 'Community Table'. :'Remember: *Add your alliance on this page only, DO NOT CREATE A SEPARATE PAGE, it will be deleted. *Always add new alliances AT THE BOTTOM, respecting the actual order of the list. *You must upload your pictures before you can use them . *Please, upload only 2 pictures per alliance, and set the size of the thumbnail to 150px max, or use a Slider Picture Gallery for placing more pictures. *If you want to highlight a text use the 'font' tag with the color you desire as following: Text here *If you need any further help, or have a question or query, just ask it on any of the admin's message walls. __TOC__ Alliances List 'Galaxy Gangster' Galaxy Gangster (a.k.a. “GG1”) is a friendly, helpful and battle active top ranking alliance on Galaxy Life. Despite it accomplishment on the leader board, the alliance like to keep a positive manner to all it members, allies and rivals. English is it official language. Galaxy Gangster 2 (a.k.a. “GG2”) is their secondary alliance for trainees, amateurs and super attackers on vacations. Regardless of cheats in this game, Galaxy Gangster is against cheating and will not cheat under any circumstances. However, Galaxy Gangster will fight dirty if the other side starts playing dirty first in war. It is also against bad language and behavior because of underage members. Galaxy Gangster’s goals are accomplishments in war while creating a sociable environment for friends and families. Galaxy Gangster is always at the lookout for new talented and active player. If you can fight and have a good sense of humor, look no further, this might be the best group for you. All players must contact a current galaxy gangster member for interview to be accepted into this alliance! ''' '''Helghan Empire Join the Helghast to fight for their cause in claiming their rightful place in the universe, not just in their own, but also in Galaxy Life. Show the enemies that the Helghan Empire will expand its glory forever and overthrow the alliances at the top of the Leaderboards. :How to Join: Location: Calla System, coordinates- (360,198) Killzone.jpg|Resist all ISA influence from other alliances. We will not tolerate any ISA members. 2169 killzone-2-scolar-visari-wallpaper.jpg|Scholar Visari, Autarch and Founder of the Helghan Empire. (2307-2359? Deceased) Colonel_Radec.png|Colonel Mael Radec, Leader of the Helghast Forces. (Deceased) 250px-Admiral_Orlok.jpg.jpg|Admiral Orlock, Commander in Chief of the Helghan military (Deceased) 300px-Jorhan_Stahl.jpg|Jorhan Brimve Stahl, Chairman/CEO of Stahl Arms. (Deceased?) 632px-MAWLR_rear_WEB.jpg|MAWLR: The Mightiest and Largest War Machine Built for War. Helghast_Irradiated.png|Current Status of Helghan: Irradiated by Pertrusite. Kz3_planet_helghan-1-.jpg|Planet Helghan before the irratiation Helghast Rule/Requirements: *1-Swear an oath that you'll do your duty as a soldier that you will fight in every war under the rule of your Autarch. *2-Helghan will not tolerate the attack on other alliance. Unless, they've attack us so many time for our resources or that they declare war on us. *3-Radec perfers most of the members to follow the systems of military tradition in Helghan: :Level 100 or more: Earn the right to choose who to declare war. :Level 60-90: Earns the title Captain :Level 15-20: Earns their respect as a private and will not be kicked out. :Level 10-14: Have 1 month to participate in 2 or more wars and earn at least 15 or more warpoints, or go up to level 15. Those who don't suceed is kicked out, but can try again. :Level 1-9: Have about 1 month and 30 days to participate in at least 1 war and at least earn 10 or more war points, or go up to level 10. Consequence same as rule for Level 10-14 members. *4-Never attack the General's planet or colonies. Punishment is permanent kick out and Radec's avengence. *5-Double your efforts in war, don't be lazy. Punishment for laziness in war will be kickout or demotion. *6-For the safety of our people in our homes, the senate has now considered limiting the levels of captains to limit the number of wars people keep declaring. *7-If we lose a war, we'll never forget: We didn't lose, and we had lost nothing. They took away nothing. The lost lives we left on the battlefield, the ones that we sent to fight, have died for honor. We still stand victorious, letting all the alliances that attack un know they've failed to break the Helghast arms. Our lose is just our beginning for reconstruction, to give us time to think what we did wrong in our fights. *8-The Senate has finally agreed to pass a law, sent by the Helghan Defense Council of Colonial Protection, that each memeber must have traps and defense set up for battle. We must double the defenses and traps on all our planets including our colonies. *9-Another law has just been passed by the Senate from Radec Academy that all must take out the military-producing building on enemy territory when at war. Fight for belgium! Alliances Logo.png|our alliance logo Starlinator.png|our alliance character Colossus.png|a colossus Falcon.png|you will need these!! 255301_335215559899190_849122032_n.jpg|we win most wars Star Base 5.png|join and at long last you will get this!!!!!! Hey guys, this is zander speaking! i'm the general of fight for belgium. fight for belgium! is an alliance for everyone that loves and respects belgium. you must also be active in wars. members that give us much war points will be promoted to captain. how to join? Captain conditions: * if i think you're a good player, you will be promoted to captain *level 7-9 starbase *2000+ warpoints *level 50+ Private conditions: *all units except zeppelin and collosus unlocked *level 20+ Rules: #'NEVER attack other members #allways do your best in wars #don't declare wars, the general and his sidekick will decide. (see also rule 4) #If you want to declare a war, ask the general in upcoming chat #not respecting this rules will get you fired We will only recruit members of levels 20+, and if we lose a war by your weak defences, you will be kicked out. you can just search us in the rank or search my coords in the system view (165,848), so wath are you waiting for! Die Angriffslust WE ARE RECRUITING!!!! :Joining conditions: *At least lvl 80. *Collosus unlocked. *You must be very active in wars. To contact our members we add them as facebook friends. If you didn't get warpoints for 3 wars we'll kick you out (exept if you tell us a valid reason before you missed those wars). Our current rank is 1612. We won 51 wars and lost 3, 2 of them where 0-0 because our opponents where completely down before be could get any warpoints (tie=lose). We you reach 10.000 warpoints you'll get promoted to captain. 'Elite Assasins' We are the Elite Assasins we never give up until the end!!!!We have alot of wars and would like more people to join our alliance. When you do join here are the requirements. Also when you join, join the group Elite Assasins Requirements for Captains. #'Add the Group Elite Assasins' #'Add me, My Email is Kevin189995@yahoo.com' #'Must have at least 2 or higher lv 7 Star Bases' #'Must be Lv 125 +' #'Also Must be Active and earn alot of War Points' Requirements for Normal Members. *User must be lv 30 or higher. *User must have a lv 5 or higher Star Base. *Must be active and help in the warAlliances 'Vikings Killer' Vikings killer is one of the best alliances yet, we got 1k war points in 3 days. Dont turn away just because were currently only level 3, we are recruiting, and the two people with the highest war points (other than general), get the captain rank. There are no requirements, just if you dont have at least 1 war point within the first three wars you will be kicked! There are wealthy rewards for active members...... JOIN NOW! Type on the search EXACTLY THIS: Vikings killer and choose the one with that name. JOIN NOW!!!!!!!!!! 'Watch Out!' We are a new alliance thats looking for players who play almost everyday. Our goal? Beat the best alliance and be the best alliance in the galaxy history! :Requirements for you to join are: #You must have Unlocked Falcons. #You must be active. #You must have at least 1 colony! 'G.L. Joes 2' The Galaxy Life Joes 2 are an alliance in Galaxy Life that is growing and becoming stronger at a very fast pace and a stronger one! Fortunately we are once again looking for more active players. Join the G.L JOES 2, we will show the universe that we are the best and we will keep on expanding our glory forever and we '''''WILL ONE DAY OVERTHROW THE ALLIANCES AT THE TOP OF THE LEADERBOARD. We are killers, we dont leave anything behind left to destroy, and if we run out of units to attack then....we use some from our inventory. Our main and very active attacker Uzzi21 is always and mostly online and he destroys and becomes the highest person in the war to get war points, he always tops first and he has just become level 200!!! along with LeoE123 he is the mad god who attacks mad and also destroys mad! Fighter 107 is the master of attacking as his high level and his high war points and to top it up another high level player Hans Lee has currently joined out alliance his level is 252 .Our Leader, alessio is also a killer being level 91!! Our General is -alessio11-/alex48starlings (currrently lvl.91 with a lvl.7 Star Base) is a very smart and very dominant Galay Life Player. So smart he actually advertised this alliance on this'' AWESOME'' wiki. Our Captains Uzair Hansrod (Uzzi21) ,LeoE123 and Fighter107 all are killers. If you want to join just go to the coordinates (X=52,Y=114) its a low level planet so dont think its not active,to join. Also have all the requirements needed,then you can join. Also we are not a picky alliance like those other alliances that say " Ohhh uhhh you should be at least lvl. 100 with a Star Base lvl. 7 and unlocked Colossus!" NOOOO! We are not like that. We don't care about your level! We care about your contributions, war points, and loyalty to this alliance! So go JOIN! :our requirements: *be active *have a good defended base even if you are low level *at least lvl 30 *at least SB lvl 5 *'MOST IMPORTANT NOT HACKERS OR CHEATERS' Our Alliance Terms for Members: *''(NOTE:IF NOT ACTIVE IN 5 OR MORE WARS THEN KICK OUT'' *above 5000 warpoints ''and level 100 +earns the right to choose '''at which alliance to declare war on'. who fails must be demoted. 3 FAILS MEANS KICKOUT! *above 1500 warpoints '''earns the title '''Captain and level 65+ *from 250 to 1500 warpoints earns their repect as privates '''and will be not kicked out *under '''250 warpoints '''must earn 250 points in 6 or more wars or '''be kicked out! 'Philippine Galaxy' We respect Phillippines! we fight for our members! we also want to be great! we respect each other, We don't GIVE UP! The alliance is now open. The alliance is on Facebook Requirements: #Never attack Members! #Must be level 19+ #Must be active on wars #Unlocked Raider,The Mole, and Falcon #No cheaters! Members: 7/50 Info: Description is fixed on the in-game, you may now join on our alliance, newly joined lower levels must level up in 3 days or be kicked out! Rules: #Do not attack Members #Will always 'kicked out when 1 week of inactive #Follow requirements For more updates, visit my account Privates are: level 15-70 Captains (3 only) are: level 71-Above '~Drulgo The Great Destroyer 'FUERZA C' alliance.PNG|members Image 2 new 2.png| caption text here alli 2.PNG|small info new.PNG|wars new 2.PNG|rewards Very active :Requirements here: *IF you are lvl 15 you can join *Have a Starbase *Very active Starling Gangsters ' Warpoints.png|Earn these with us to unlock level 7 medals Falcon.png|Must have these Experience.png|Earn these and gain higher levels Starling spy.png|We are looking for members are you ready to join are ranks Supermarine.png|Earn this with war points ' Were the Starling Gangsters and we need more members to join our ranks. Requirements *'Be at least level 25' *'Have unlocked Falcons' ' Rules *'Never attack a member' *'Attack during a war ' *'Have good defense' *'Always be preparing after wars for the next one' 'LORD OF DA GALAXY' '''Hey Earthlings, this is King Yash Pinto here. Join my Home-Town Alliance, Wins 135, Losses 21, Level 61, War Points of the Alliance 1.769'K, Rank 62. Best War Points of Lord's in a War 118K War Points.' '''It has a level 445+(Gladiator General Baxter), level 425+(Myself aka King Yash), level 400+(Captain Joe) & level 365+(Captain Matej as well as Captain Bob), level 300+ (4 Captains), level 200+ (6 members few Captains too) as well as 12 of them are level 100+' The Lord's( as we love to say) is always at the lookout for new talented and super-active attacking players. If you can fight & give your best & have a good sense of humor, look no further, this is the best alliance for you. '''''Most War Points Contributed: *'Gladiator General Baxter 378K WP's' *'King Yash 314K WP's' *'Captain Joe 252K WP's' ' ' Captains: *'60K+ WP's' *'Super-Active' *''Post on my wall: "Yashpinto's Wall" '' Requirements: *'Level 150+ ' *'Super-Active' *'Super-Attackers' *'No Cheating' Rules: *'Never Attack a Alliance Member' *'Always be prepared for war' *'Always participate during a war ' *'Have a Strong Defense' *'No Cheating' How To Join: *''Post to my wall: "Yashpinto's Wall" '' *''Visit my Co-ords 623.521'' Yashpinto (talk) 05:23, February 15, 2013 (UTC) GALAXY DROBOT GALAXY DROBOT is an alliance for everyone. Our goal is to get all alliance medails and get to a high level. Our general, Garchomp9 have the Colossus activaded! Are you interesed? This are the coordinates: 733,801 in the purple Nitenadi system. The planet of our general is the planet of Garchomp9. Drobot 5.jpg|GALAXY DROBOT official logo. 143px-Starling Normal.png|We are looking for more members. Colossus.png|We use these! Gl falcon 2.png|Whit the Falcons, we destroy defences easy. Unknown-4.jpeg|This is our dangerous weapon! Purple planet.png|We love this planet! Mercs secret.png|We think that these are powerfull support. Garchomp9 Planet LV.91.JPG|Garchomp9's strong planet Colossus.png|Our generals unit. The_Mole.png|The unit for the Captains. Falcon.png|The unit for the Super Captains. S-Trike.png|The unit for the Privates. Hoover_Ufo.png|The unit for the Super Privates. Our strategy is to destroy first defenses with Starlinators and Falcons, and then destroy the other buildings. Our lower members uses S-Trikes and Moles often. The specialty of our alliance are the S-Trikes, Falcons and Colossus. Our generals favorite and best unit is the Colossus and he destroys all kinds of buildings with it. Requirements for Privates. *''' Level 15.' *'S-Trikes activated.' *'Starbase LV.4''' Requirements for Super Privates: *'Level 30' *'Hoover-Ufo's activated' Requirements for Captains *'Starbase LV.5' *'Level 35.' *'Mole activated.' Requirements for Super Captains: *'Starbase LV.6' *'Level 50.' *'Falcon activated.' A super member is a member that get more attention than other members. Rules: '-Not attack members.' ' -You re kicked out if you do nothing for our alliance.' ' -No cheaters.' ' -Not make war, our general make all times a war.' Things that we like Our members have often the same favorite things. So, we like the purple planet and the Skull Nuke. Our general inside a purple system. 'And we use Skull Nukes in all our wars. From the Mercenaries we are each a fan. How to join: Go to my planet and click on the alliance-Starlings. Send a request to my alliance and i will accept you if you have the requirements. LEGION OF DARKNES LEGION OF DARKNES is an alliance that wants to be the best in galaxy life. For now we are in the post 7134. We are level 16 one of our captains have colossus. You need to be active and have unlocked S-trike on level 4 and be level 80 for be a soldier. To be a captain you have to have unlocked colossus and level 150. Our general is at coordinates ITAL LL NE 216.78 Requirement for Soldiers: '- Level 80' '- S-Trikes LVL 4' '- Starbase LVL 6 ' Requirements for Captains: '-Level 150' '-Colossus activaded.' '- Starbase LVL 7' 'CONQUER THE GALAXY' BOOM!! DOOM!! Galaxy Conqueror is recruiting!! We Liked Falcons and Colossus. We are still level 1, but we have good-defended bases. If you want to join, you must have VERY GOOD defended base and follow the requirements below. Generals accept people level 15, but must be level 16+ (level 16 can) in 3 days or be kicked out. Each player must participate in war. If a player was offline for 1-2 weeks or never participate in war, will be kicked out. Requirement for Captains: Sorry guys, the promotion for captains is closed because the general said there must be (maximum) 5 Captains. Requirement for Soldiers: - Strong-defended Base - Level 15+ (Level 10 up level 10 must level up in 1 week or 5 days or kicked out) - Star Base Level 4+ Requirement for Supersoldiers: - Strong-defended Base - Level 40+ (Level 30-39 is recognized as soldiers) Colossus.png|Our 1st favorite unit. We cut through bases with this stuff! Falcon.png|Our 2nd favorite unit. We destroy defenses with this unit, and it's like cutting potatoes! Starlinator.png|Our third favorite unit. Beware, defenses, we'll burn your butts off! BWAH.jpg|Actually this is not our favorite unit. But we liked this because of its chaos! - Star Base Level 5+ (if level 4 is recognized as Soldiers) - Falcons, Moles, S-Trikes unlocked Visit me for Facebook players: https://www.facebook.com/ken.ken.kenaldy To join alliance, go to my planet: Amorrim (311,10) SPACE MOUNTAIN Hello! We are a new alliance that is recruiting. We are the brother of GALAXY DROBOT. But we are no a bad Alliance! Here you see the requirements: Soldiers: - Level 15 Beetle Tank.png|The unit for Soldiers. The Mole.png|The unit for Captains. Starlinator.png|Our generals unit. - Beetle-Tank - Starbase lv.4 Captain: - Level 35 - Mole - Starbase LV.5 My location is: 796,446 in the purple Chadorr system. My name is Finn1609. Category:Community Category:Alliances Category:Friendly Sites Category:Users Images